particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch of Deltaria
The Czar and Autocrat of Deltaria (Daralian: Cisár a Samovládcu Deltárska) is the Monarch and Head of State of the Deltarian Empire and the Deltarian Czardom. Deltaria has a long tradition of monarchic and aristocratic rule, initiated in 991 with the crowning of Štefan I as Deltaria's first Czar. Since then, the nation has been ruled by a Czar for most of its history. In modern times, Deltaria was a Czardom between 2299 and 2996 (with interruptions), and Czarist rule was once again restored in 3466 after the Deltarian Czarist War. The current Czar and Autocrat of Deltaria is Szőke Norbert I of House Von Thaller. Title The full titulary of the Czar during the Čestibor Dynasty was His Imperial Majesty, by the grace of God, Imperátor of the Deltarian Empire, Czar and Autocrat of Deltaria, Tsar of Trigunia, King of Jakania, King of Kafuristan, King of Jelbania, Domnitor of Kizenia, Protector of the Jelbic peoples, Grand Duke of Deltaria Nova, Emperor of Emperors, sovereign of sovereigns, extraordinary hussar who hath never been defeated, grandson and Viceroy of God, and brother of the Moon and the Sun, steadfast guardian of the Holy Lands, Patriarch of the Čestibor Dynasty, and so on, and so on, and so on, may He reign forever. The Deltarian titulature is derived from that of the Augustan Empire via its Delified use under the Tokundian Empire, indirectly showing the Deltarian monarch's claim to the universal sovereignty inherent in the Augustan imperial title. During the Middle Ages conflict over the title and its implications of universal rule constituted one of the main causes behind the Augustan-Tokundian Wars, a conflict which was partially ended with the fall of the Augustan Empire in the Ahmadi-Augustan Wars. *'Czar': The title of Czar (sometimes spelled Tsar, but only when referring to the monarch of Trigunia) is a native Delic name for a supreme monarch. Derived from the Selucian title Caesar via its Augustan form Cezaro, the title initially meant "Emperor", and was used as a direct translation of Kalopian βασιλεύς (basileus). Since the Kalopian language used that term both for contemporary Emperors and for Biblical kings, that ambiguity was continued into the Delic title of Czar. In time, Czar came to represent a monarch having something in between a royal and imperial rank. (OOC: In several European languages there are two words derived from Caesar that refer to a kind of monarch, one meaning Emperor and the other, taken from Russian, meaning Czar. I think that it would not make sense for Deltarians to have copied the name of their native monarch from Trigunians, so IG the Deltarian words for Czar are Cisár, Císař, Császár, Cāsere, and Kejser, although they mean Emperor and not Czar in Slovak, Czech, Hungarian, Old English, and Danish respectively. Since that distinction does not exist in Romanian, Serbian, and Russian, where the name for "Emperor" is derived from Latin ''imperator, those languages still use the words typically meaning "Tsar"). *'Autocrat': The title of Autocrat, derived from Kalopian αὐτοκράτωρ (autokratōr) with the literal meaning of "self-ruler" or "one who rules by himself", is a title used for Deltarian monarchs, showing that their power is not restricted by superiors. In other words, it shows that the Monarch of Deltaria is independent from any foreign power. Most Deltarian languages use a calque of the Kalopian title rather than a direct adaptation of the word (Daralian: samovládcu, Alazindian: samovládce, Ushalandan: самодѫржец samodârjeț, Tokundian: самодржац samodržac. Rodshya: самодержец samoderzhets). *'Io': Io is a particle of a title used by the Deltarian monarch preceding his name and the complete list of titles in all documents. Derived from Old Tokundian Іѡ or Іѡнъ (Iō or Iōnŭ), Io is an abbreviation of Kalopian name Ιωάννης (Iōannēs), in turn derived from the Yeudi name יוֹחָנָן (Yohanan), with the meaning "God has favoured". Thus the particle dos not imply that the bearer is named John, but it shows the divine origin of the Monarch's rule. *'Imperátor': As the title of Czar, initially denoting imperial authority, came to lose its prestige, the Czar adopted an additional title, that of Imperátor, to show his imperial authority. In spite of this, Czar and Autocrat remains the primary title of the Deltarian monarch, with the title of Imperator generally used for the Czar as the ruler of the Deltarian Empire (meaning Deltaria proper plus its colonies, protectorates, and tributary states). When the Czar does not rule over the Deltarian Empire, his imperial status is shown in the title "Emperor of Emperors". *'Tsar of Trigunia, King of Jakania, King of Kafuristan, King of Jelbania, Domnitor of Kizenia, Protector of the Jelbic Peoples, Grand Duke of Deltaria Nova': These titles show the Deltarian Czar's claims to the various territories that have been ruled or colonized by Deltaria in the past, or to which Deltaria considers itself the heir. List of Monarchs Tokundian Empire, House of Štefan Great Deltaria House of Lineykov House of Lineykov-Karlsen House of Antonescu House of Cvetkov-Kennedy House of Kennedy House of Lineykov House of Lineykov (2781 Restoration) House of Kennedy House of Lacković House of Svatý-Poděbrad House of Čestibor House Von Thaller Category:Deltaria Category:Nobility Category:Monarchy of Trigunia